In many smaller computer systems, cable management is nonexistent. Most smaller computer systems merely have a nest of jumbled cables in back of the computer system. Larger computer systems may have cable management. The standard solution for cable bend radius management for a larger computer system includes a flexible, accordian pleat conduit which surrounds one or more cables between the connectors of the cable or cables. The conduit has several disadvantages. The conduit adds 50% to the diameter of the cable. The conduit also adds significant stiffness to the cable or cables. The added diameter and stiffness adds to the complexity of cable managment. In addition, the increased diameter of the cables requires increased space. As large computer systems become more I/O intensive there will be a vast need to lessen cable space.
Reusable cable clips and nylon cable ties are used to fasten cables. Reusable cable clips generally hold one large diameter cable. Nylon cable ties are used to fasten or bundle several cables. The nylon cable ties are not reusable so if access to one cable in the bundle is needed, all the cable ties associated with the particular bundle have to be removed and replaced. This makes servicing a computer system more difficult than it has to be since the access to cables is difficult and the cable ties generally have to abe replaced. Not only does the proper cable have to be located, but with some cable the accordian type conduit surrounding the cable must also be removed. Time is required to sort out the cables and remove conduit as well as remove and replace cable ties. Also, the more connections the service person has to jar during a service call, the higher the probability of a misrepair or of creating another problem. In addition, current cable management systems are not uniform. Each cable managment system is a custom job and will more than likely be different on the same model computer system cabled by two different installers. In other words, the effectiveness of a particular custom cable management job depends heavily on the skill of the installer.
Another aspect of cable management deals with the location and number of the cables in a typical computer system. A typical configuration for a computer is a large backplane into which a one or more processor boards plug into and out of. For such a typical configuration, the cables have always been housed in the rear of the housing since the back plane is where the input/output cables have entered or exited the computer housing. The main bus has also been located on the back plane. Certain computer systems are now becoming very input/output intensive. In other words, certain computer applications require a large number of input and output cables in and out of the computer. The result is that the backside of the computer is becoming quite crowded with various cables. Applications of computer systems which are input/output intensive include use of a large computer as a server and attaching a large number of smaller personal computers or computer terminals. Another input/output intensive application includes using a large computer as a video server.
Problems with poor cable management include uncontrolled bending of the cables which increases thc chances of premature breakdown of insulation on cables and lessens the life and reliability of the electrical connections. This problem is more prevalent when a computer system is scaled upward or grows and additional housings are added to the computer system. Additional problems may arise if the cables are poorly positioned. Cables located in front of fans or air intakes or air outputs hamper cooling of the components inside the computer housing. If improperly cooled, microprocessors and other chips integral to the computer systme may prematurely fail.
There is a great need in the computer industry for a better cable managment system that does not waste valuable space, eliminates the use of one time cable ties and provides more uniform cable management for similar models of a computer. In addition, there is a great need for a cable management system that manages the cables in an area other than the back of the housing.